Digimon World DS
is a role-playing game and the first Digimon game for the Nintendo DS. The original Japanese name of the game is Digimon Story. The game bears a resemblance to Digimon World 3, features 300 Digimon, and uses Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection to match Digimon. In the game, the player assumes the role of a Digimon tamer and embarks on a journey to discover, tame, raise, train and command more than 230 unique Digimon. Unlike most of the character collection-driven games in the series, Digimon World DS's gameplay continues after the character collection is completed. The player can build Digi-Farms to raise, evolve and communicate with the Digimon. Using Wi-Fi and local DS wireless connection, players can interact by exchanging Digimon, engaging in battles, and pooling resources to create rare types of Digimon. Shortly after the game's release in the US, a two-game sequel was announced for Japan: Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk. List of Digimon see List of Digimon in Digimon World DS Story Sometime in the 21st century, rapid developments in technology have spawned life forms—Digital Monsters—in the Digital World. This sparks rumors of a cover-up by the DATS organization under the National Public Safety Commission. To substantiate the rumors, the protagonist sneaks into the school computer room, where the protagonist is transported to the Digital World. As he or she raises and befriends new Digimon and rises in the rank, he faces all sorts of adventures. He meets great friends, and makes some powerful enemies. Most of the times, any crisis that he deals with has been orchestrated by an evil entity calling himself Unknown-D. New Digimon Digimon World DS marks the first appearance of several Digimon, some that later appear in Digimon Savers, like Gawappamon, the evolution of Kamemon. Chronomon Destroyer Mode/Chronomon Holy Mode, the game's final boss, also makes his first appearance. The game introduces two special Digimon, DotAgumon and DotFalcomon, both of which have the appearance of sprites which look like their V-Pet counterparts. These Digimon seem to have no special qualities except for useful traits, and being able to be degenerated back into their In-Training forms, then evolve into more powerful Digimon. Unusual Digivolutions Digimon World DS features rather unusual Digivolution lines for some of its Digimon; Many Digimon have digivolution lines that do not correspond with established lines in other media. The digivolution lines in Digimon World DS and other Digimon media are equally valid as Digimon do not have set evolutions as Pokémon do, rather suggested lines that are logical upgraded forms. * Impmon cannot digivolve to Beelzemon, his true Mega form as shown in Digimon Tamers (Infermon digivolves into Beelzemon.). * Poyomon along with several other Fresh level Digimon are In-Training level in the game, and digivolve into Rookie level Digimon. Because of this, Poyomon can digivolve into either Gomamon, Crabmon, or Kamemon (all of which are Aquan types, unlike the rest of Poyomon's normal evolutionary line Patamon (Bird), and Angemon through Seraphimon (Holy)). * Leomon does not have SaberLeomon as a mega form (Rapidmon gets that honor), instead he digivolves into Monzaemon who can then digivolve into BantyoLeomon. *Cyberdramon cannot digivolve into Justimon (but SuperStarmon can). Instead, it digivolves into Ghoulmon Black. * Zudomon digivolves into Vikemon, instead of Plesiomon, (As Vikemon's previous form, Shakkoumon, is absent from the game). Instead, Whamon digivolves into Plesiomon. * Angewomon digivolves into MarineAngemon instead of Ophanimon or Magnadramon, although Ophanimon is an NPC in the game. Magnadramon is absent from the game. * Gekomon cannot digivolve into ShogunGekomon, because ShogunGekomon only appears as a non-obtainable boss. Instead, Gekomon digivolves into Whamon. Reaction Famitsu gave the game a relatively positive score of 30/40, receiving cross review scores of 8, 7, 8, and 7, respectively, as well as earning a "must buy" recommendation for the month. It also appeared in Famitsu's list of 100 best selling Nintendo DS games in their December 2006 issue, ranking in at number 33, with 213,770 copies sold. Reviews in English-speaking countries for Digimon World DS have generally been favorable, averaging at a 72% on GameRankings.com. IGN.com reviewer Jack DeVries claims that "...despite its derivative nature and somewhat mediocre elements, it's still a lot of fun..." and recommends the game "...for players that are dying to get their monster battling RPG fix", also meriting it for its humorous scriptwriting and unique method of collecting Digimon, giving it a final score of 7.5/10. GamePro gives the game a 3.75/5, saying "old Digimon fans will absolutely love this game; it's a repackaging of the older Digimons, but with much more to do." GameVortex.com has given the strongest review of 83%, saying that it's "great for Digimon fans or anyone waiting for a monster collection game to occupy their time until [[wikipedia:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] are released." Glitches There is a bug in the game in which, for no apparent reason, the Digifarm Gate disappears. However, it can still be used and comes back later. Also, when leveling up, some relief Digimon may have their stats reset to single-digit numbers. This is rare and usually only occurs in the Digimon in the bottom right box. There is no way to fix this outside of re-earning the stat points through leveling, or by saving often and paying close attention to the stats of the Digimon. Another glitch is sometimes when talking to your digimon on the digifarm, the game completely freezes and you will have to turn it off and on again. Cheats To obtain DotAgumon and DotFalcomon, you must do as the following. Go to the room with the professor who gives you items if you get Tamer Points. Above him will be a pink platform. Step on it, and it will ask you the password. For DotAgumon, type in: 20000630. For DotFalcomon, type in: 10407002. To obtain the Ultima Sword, Ultima Helm and Ultima Ring you need to obtain the passwords which unfortunately I do not know, but these 3 items together is the best item set in the game but you get no special moves with them. Password (US Version) Enter the password at the purple portal inside Digimon Central's Accel Room. Password Effect 20000630 Obtain 100% Scan Data for DotAgumon 10407002 Obtain 100% Scan Data for DotFalcomon 42016002 Obtain Ultimate Swd, Ultimate Helm, and Ultimate Ring Password (Japanese Version) Enter the password at the purple portal inside Digimon Central Password Effect 50620106 Get Ultima Sword, Ultima Helm and Ultima Ring 82607991 Obtain 100% Scan of Dot Agumon 20406002 Obtain 100% Scan of Dot Falcomon External links * Official Site * Famitsu * Gamespot Category:Games